1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lawn and garden supplies. More particularly, it relates to trimming and fertilizing devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is no product in the area of lawn and garden maintenance that contains mulch in a predetermined area while simultaneously fertilizing the surrounding plants. There are devices on the market which keep mulch or stone contained within a specified area. There are also a number of ways to deliver fertilizer to the roots of a plant; however, none of the existing devices accomplish both of these goals in what is essentially one system. Further, no existing devices comprise a subterranean fertilizer delivery system. What is needed is a system whereby mulch and other weed discouraging materials can be restrained in a closed area, while, at the same time, allowing fertilizer to be gradually delivered to the growing plant.